With the development of smart terminals and the Internet, user requirements on multimedia services increase. For example, when several users interested in music expect to share a piece of pleasant music at the same moment, they use player terminals such as a computer, a smart phone and an iPad to play the music simultaneously by manual operation. However, the manual operation for playing incurs a time deviation which renders the play progress of the player terminals asynchronous, thereby deteriorating the effect of synchronous sharing.
In the prior art, a sound system is designed to synchronize the play between different player terminals. The sound system includes a media center, multiple player terminals, a touchscreen controller, and so on. Each player terminal can perform radio communications with the touchscreen controller to receive control information sent by the touchscreen controller and implement synchronous play. However, in the prior art, a player terminal out of the sound system is unable to synchronize play with a player terminal in the sound system, which brings inconvenience to users.